


True Pacifist Henry: Escaping the Prison

by AnOrdinaryCommie



Series: Pacifist!Henry AU [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dave Panpa won't lose his job... yet, Gen, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Henry Stickmin Series: Escaping the Prison, Henry Stickmin is a sweetheart, Lawyered Up Ending | LU (Henry Stickmin), Pacifist Henry, Swearing, de-aged character, or a bean in other words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOrdinaryCommie/pseuds/AnOrdinaryCommie
Summary: The Henry Stickmin Collection, but Henry actively refuses to hurt anyone. Will he succeeded to come till the end? How different will the game be? And how does the Deity feel about this?(Second Part!)
Series: Pacifist!Henry AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096394
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Henry is a dumbass, but a kind one at least

"...congratulations with your very first ending! You finished the prologue pretty quickly, I'll give you credit. The next one is Escaping the Prison."

"Predictable."

Henry woke up in a jail cell, in a bright orange uniform. Again.

He's been here for the whole month. And he hasn't even heard a thing from Deity. As if they disapeared and... abandoned him. Stickmin... well, sure, he was confused! He even thought that it all was just his mind playing with him, and no "God" ever existed. Which actually made sense. God doesn't exist - and even if he or she, or they, did - no way would they find "great potential" in someone like Henry. He was just a stupid weirdo, who saw world in pink. He had to convince himself three times to even GO to that damn bank. He's a coward - at least, that's what he heard from all the... not very nice people he ever encountered.

Today, however, he's going to be proved wrong.

"Rise up, Henry!" Henry nearly let out a scream. He started quickly looking around, trying to find the source of the voice. "It's me, Deity. Player. Miss me?"

Henry blinked.

"D... Deity?... I... I thought you... Uh, whatever actually..." He scratched the back of his head. "So... Where were you? You just left me with no explanation!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" _Nope, I'm not._ "But do not worry, today's the big day! Episode one - Escaping the Prison - starts... In a few moments!" The Player happily exclaimed.

"W-wait, what..."

But before he could continue, he heard footsteps, coming from the corridor, near his cell. Two police officers were walking and chatting, until they stopped near his cell. Henry rised his eyes to see them.

"Oi, you!" One of them, raven haired man, probably older than Henry, called out, pointing his fingers in his direction. "You're free to go."

"Really?" Henry asked in disbelief and raised his eyebrow.

That cop only laughed at him.

"Eh... Not. But you've got a package,"

After those words, the other officer, taller one, slipped a medium-sized box into an almost perfect-sized for it hole in Henry's cell's "door".

"Don't get your hopes up!" Raven haired exclaimed. "We've already checked it for anything useful, haven't we, Dave?"

_So... His name's Dave, huh?_

"Uh?! I mean... Yeah! Of course I checked it! I mean, if I didn't check it I'd lose my job and I don't wanna lose my job!" Dave let out a nervous laughter.

"Don't open it yet." Player warned.

_He didn't check it, did he?_

"Obviously. That'll be our ticket out."

After dropping a few lines, that Henry missed, those two officers left, continuing their talk and ignoring everything around them. Well, the shorter one did most of the talking.

"Now!"

Henry opened the box, to see a cute little pink-red cake with light blue candles. But soon, it... opened and revealed at least six small items to use for his potential escape. He saw a phone, a blue bottle of some drink (he caught the "NrG" written on it), some strange round... thing, that looks like it was made of metal of some sort, file and... Is that a drill?!

Oh... and a teleporter.

"Those are your options."

"How do they even fit here?" _And how didn't Dave at least feel them? They weight a lot, probably!_

"Does that even matter?" Deity asked. "Now, all you have to do is, use one of this items to..."

"Excuse me!" Henry called out.

Dave and his friend were just about to use an elevator and leave, but turned around at Henry's calling.

_What... the fuck is he doing. He's not actually gonna..._

"Henry, what the hell," Deity hissed. Not like anyone could hear them, they were just confused.

"What is it..." The officer trailed off. "Dave, you said you _checked_ it."

He turned to face Dave, who immediately panicked and was just as shocked as his friend. His lower lip was visibly shaking, while the other man gave him a death glare.

"Rupert, I... Okay! Okay, I lied and forgot to check it... Sorry about that..." Dave gave Rupert a guilty and worried expression in return. "I... I promise it won't happen again-"

Rupert gave out an irritated sigh and facepalmed. He turned and gave an angry look to Henry. Then told him to give out _everything_ that was inside that "cake". And checked his cell to see if Stickmin hid anything. He gave out a suspicious look and left with the package in his hands.

Dave stood there, near Henry's cell. He was lucky no one really heard or saw them. He only hoped that Rupert won't tell their boss or he'll get into a lot of trouble...

"H-hey," Henry called out. "Sorry about that, I... really didn't know he'd react like..."

"Oh, it's okay!" Dave immediately exclaimed and shook his head. Then scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly. "It's kind of my fault, I really should've done my job... properly. And, uh, thanks, for... you know. I kind of respect what you did," Dave tried to give Henry a friendly smile. "Also, sorry about Rupert. He's... well, he may be a bit rude and a jerk, but he's really not a bad guy! Doesn't like criminals too much and... uh..."

"Oh, it's fine!" Henry answered, smiling. "Really. Though, I did hope I was free, ha-ha,"

"Yeah... w-well, um, I... I should probably go... Rupert would like to have a word with me, I guess..." Dave gave an apologetic, but sincere smile. "I'll see you around... Well, if you want to talk... A-anyway, thank you again, really!..."

Henry gave a thumb up and waved goodbye.

Dave soon left, leaving Henry alone in his thoughts. And with the confused, angry Player (that stopped the time).

"Henry!" They screamed. "What the _fuck_ was that?!"

"Dave seems nice. I didn't want him to get in trouble because of-"

"You just... You just broke my game! How the hell do you get out of here now?! Good damn job! And we can't even reset, since you can't kill yourself! Ugh, Escaping the Prison will now turn into 'Patiently Waiting in the Prison'. Damnit! Why'd you... ARGHHHH!!!"

Henry thought for a moment. He closed his eyes. A file... he could've cut the bars and... escape somehow. That would probably be the right choice. A drink... Well, a drink wouldn't help him much, so no. Then... Whatever that round device was, he doubt it would-

"That was a rocket launcher," They hissed, still mad.

"Sorry..." Henry whispered.

...still, a rocket launcher would do more damage than help, so it's off the table as well. Teleporter... eh, he didn't want to risk it. He had no idea how to use the device and he doubted that the Deity would be kind enough to let him Retry without having to die. Drill... Too much noise. He wouldn't be able to leave without getting attention and that wouldn't be very good. So it's a no go-

"Wrong. It was a right option and would lead to a very cool and badass escape," Player explained. "Oh, was that a spoiler? Sorry. That doesn't matter though, since we're not gonna see that ending, because ONE PERSON IS A FUCKING BRAINLESS RETARD,"

"Sorry..."

And lastly... A cellphone. He'd be able to call someone... An attorney, maybe? Or a friend to help him escape? Oh, wait.

"You don't have friends," Deity said. Possibly, mockingly.

(*Henry will remember that)

"Would that be a correct option too?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, you'd get Lawyered Up by an attorney named Phoenix or Felix, I dunno," Player answered. "Why?"

A bright smile appeared on Henry's face.

"And I _am_ allowed to make calls, especially, since I've been behaving good?"

If Deity had a visible body, and face, Henry would be able to see, how they grinned. But then their smirk dropped.

"And what about the other two endings? How are you gonna get them?"

"Uh..." Henry scratched the back of his head. "Well... At least we'll get one ending... Right?"

"..." Player didn't answer. "...Honestly, I want to strangle you. Really bad."

"Listen, I know you're mad... But, well, at least we'll be able to complete this game!"

Deity let out a groan.

"Okay... I'll let this one slide." They said. "Wait... Do you even know his number?"

"Uh, I do actually... Don't remember where, but I think I know it from somewhere."

"Okay... Then, I suppose, we could 'escape' this way... But I still don't like what you did."

"Yeah..." Henry gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, couldn't help myself,"


	2. Lawyered Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry "escapes" the prison.  
> But he's not really victorious about it.

**September 9th,12:53pm**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No.4**

"Witness, please continue your testimony."

"Okay," Winston said. "I was ridin’ alongside my partner in the armored van, when suddenly... we spotted a bag on the side of the road. We got out and eventually decided to throw the bag in with the others. We didn’t know there was someone hidin’ in there!"

"OBJECTION!" Felix yelled out. "So, the defendant crawled into the bag in order to break into the bank. Is that correct?"

"Is it not obvious?" The other attorney, Vladimir VonBraun, asked, smirking.

"Is it really that obvious?" Felix answered. "I have proof that the defendant didn’t hide himself in that bag."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Present this evidence already!" The judge exclaimed.

"What do you think will he show?" Player asked.

"Huh?" Henry responded, not clearly understanding the question. _What do you mean?_

"Okay..." Deity sighed, annoyed. "Let me change it... What would you show, if you were him?"

_That's a strange question... I don't know._

"Dammit... Okay, choose one between disguise bag, teleporter, doctor's analysis..." They trailed off.

_Disguise bag... I mean, that's the only thing they found on the, uh, crime scene, you know..._

"Good." Was the only thing Deity said.

"TAKE THAT!” Felix yelled out, dramatically.

"Is… Is that the bag the defended hid in?" The judge asked.

"Yes, but there's one thing that's been bothering me. If the defendant really was hiding in this bag then... how did he tie the knot from the outside of the bag?!"

"What?" VonBraun was confused.

"If he was inside the bag it’d be impossible for him to tie the knot from the outside!" Felix White said, frowning, slamming his fist to the table.

"But then, how did he do it?" The judge asked.

"It’s simple. He didn’t." Felix grinned.

"Hwah!? What are you saying!?" His nemesis exclaimed.

"I’m saying my client wasn’t hiding in that bag at all. He was stuffed in there! By this very witness!" Felix pointed towards Winston.

"Whaaa?" Winston Davis was shocked.

"As you can see by this doctor’s analysis the defendant had taken quite the beating. While he was in the bag, he was unconscious!" Felix continued, waving the doctor analysis.

"Th-This is absurd!" Vladimir exclaimed.

"The witness was attempting to dispose of the body. He left the defendant in the bag, knowing he’d be driving by it on the way back to the bank. When the witness and his partner passed the bag he convinced his partner to throw the bag in with the others." Felix explained.

"But… But why would he do that?" Judge Brown asked, confused.

"Why, to dispose of the body of course." The attorney said, as if it was obvious. "There are millions of bags of money in that bank and the witness knew it would take a long time before the victim was found. But, unfortunately for the witness, his victim woke up and tried to escape from his tomb" Felix replied, proud of himself and already feeling the victory. "He was arrested on the spot and the witness thought everything was over. But it’s come back to haunt him now!"

Winston panicked, started looking around, to find dome defence. Henry felt bad for him, the man didn't deserve such fate - Henry was sure that they'll put him in prison instead, - he was just doing his job... but there wasn't much Stickmin could do. Unless reset and...

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." Deity hissed in the most dangerous and scary tone he could. Henry felt shivers running down his spine.

_Or maybe it's better this way... at least no one died..._

"This can’t be happening to meeeeee!" Davis yelled out, grabbing his head and running fingers in his hair in despair.

A few long seconds passed, before the Judge finally spoke.

"Well, that certainly was an interesting trial. However, I am now ready to deliver my verdict. I find the defendant, Henry Stickmin..." Judge Brown said. "...not guilty!"

Henry tried to give a grateful smile to Mr. White, but it was more nervous and full of guilt than anything else. Tried to break into a bank... and then ruined someone's life just for his own goal...

He really is awful, isn't he?

After the judgement, Henry confronted Felix and assured him that he'll repay everything for his help. Felix White, though, just smiled and said that it's okay and he'll be grateful for a simple feedback. And also asked Henry to promise to not steal again, which Henry did. Stickmin really wanted to start it all over and now, since he, officially, was "clean", he could allow that.

He was sure that, despite his young age and... not the best past, he'll be able to find a stable job, maybe some friends, live a happy life-

"Don't forget about our deal," Deity reminded. "You still have four episodes..."

Henry gave a nearly unnoticeable nod and started walking towards his house. Today sure was... an eventful day.

And though now he was free, he couldn't help, but feel guilt crushing him. He put an innocent man in prison... and that made him wonder: what would happen if he didn't gave the package? If he used those tools... the unknown someone gifted him? How different would his escape be? He didn't Dave in trouble, because he didn't deserve it... but what if nothing happened to him anyway? What if the "help" was in poibtless? What if he didn't escape the "legal" way?

He'd still have his criminal record. With one more crime - Escaping the Prison - underneath, probably. And he'd be on the run, his hopes and dreams for the better life would be shattered. He'd be in danger and, eventually, they would probably catch him...

But now everything would be way easier. For Henry.

Because he put someone else on his place.

Because he put all that burden on the innocent person, who did nothing wrong.

He is horribl-

"Damnit, will you stop all this self-hate and self-blaming?" Player growled. "We got it, you're a monster, now stop with all the depressing thoughts, 'kay?"

Henry stared at his feet.

Player rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine, I'll shut up and stop reading your mind, just don't go hanging yourself when you get home because of some idiot, who happen to be at the wrong time in a wrong place." Deity said. "Now I've got some business to do, well meet when you get home, probably,"

_And then they'll leave me for some days and the next episode will start._

Henry though and silently hoped that it wasn't about crime. He gave a promise after all and keeping it was the least he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, to avoid confusion, let's assume that CCC payed Felix for his services, considering, that they needed Henry out.


End file.
